House of 1000 Corpses
This is a trilogy directed by Rob Zombie that features the killers known as the "Firefly Family". The Firefly Family were considered antagonists of House of 1000 Corpses, and villainous protagonists of The Devil's Rejects and 3 From Hell. All villains and antagonists are in bold. Before the films # Mr. Driftwood - Killed by Otis. # Mrs. Driftwood '''- Killed by Otis. House of 1000 Corpses # '''Richard Wick - Shot in the head by Captain Spaulding. # Killer Karl - Shot by Captain Spaulding. # Bill Hudley - Dismembered by Otis after he slit him repeatedly, before his body was mutilated into "Fishboy". # Cheerleader - Killed off-screen by the Firefly Family. # Lieutenant George Wydell - Shot by Mama. # Don Willis - Shot by Otis. # Deputy Steve Naish - Shot in the head by Otis. # Mary Knowles - Stabbed repeatedly by Baby. # Jerry Goldsmith - Tortured to death by Dr. Satan. # Earl Firefly '''- Crushed under several rocks after the ceiling collapsed. Debatable, as he reappears at the end with Dr. Satan after Denise is recaptured, although it might've been Denise's dying hallucination after she was stabbed by Otis. # Denise Willis - Either stabbed by Otis or tortured to death by Dr. Satan. Between House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects # '''Grandpa Hugo - Died of an unknown cause. The Devil's Rejects # Girl 1 - Killed off-screen by the Firefly Family. # Girl 2 - Killed off-screen by the Firefly Family. # Police Officer 1 - Shot by Otis. # Police Officer 2 - Shot by Otis. # Police Officer 3 - Shot by Otis. # Police Officer 4 - Shot by Otis. # Rufus Firefly - Shot repeatedly by Sheriff Wydell and his Police Officers. # Abbie - Stabbed by Otis. # Jimmy Cracker - Shot in the head by Otis. # Roy Sullivan - Beaten to death by Otis with a thick stick. # Adam Banjo - Face cut off by Otis. # Gloria Sullivan - Stabbed with a knife thrown at her by Baby. # Wendy Banjo - Accidentally run over by a truck. # Mama Firefly '''- Stabbed in the stomach by Sheriff Wydell. # Casey - Throat slit by Rondo. # Candy - Shot in the head by Billy Ray. # Charlie Altamont - Hacked by Sheriff Wydell with an axe. # '''Sheriff John Quincey Wydell - Neck snapped by Tiny. # Tiny Firefly '''- Died when the house exploded. 3 From Hell Note: Otis, Baby, and Spaulding were shot by the police at the end of The Devil's Rejects, which this film is a sequel to, but they were revealed to have survived their gunshot wounds and were taken to prison, since Rob Zombie changed his mind and planned to make this film/sequel, then bring them back. # '''Captain Spaulding - Executed by lethal injection off-screen. # Rondo - Shot in the head by Otis. # Tony Commando - Shot in the face by Otis with a shotgun. # Nebraska - Face cut off by Otis. # Poker - Gutted by Baby. # Slackjaw - Gutted by Baby. # Mr. Baggy Britches - Shot in the head by Otis. # Greta - Strangled by Baby with a chokehold. # Gerald James - Beaten to death by Otis with his gun. # Judy Harper - Throat slit by Foxy. # Heather Starship Galen - Stabbed repeatedly by Baby. # Warden Virgil Dallas Harper - Shot in the head by Otis. # Burt Willie - Throat slit off-screen by Baby. # Juanita - Shot repeatedly by the Black Satans with machine guns. # Princesa - Shot by the Black Satans. # Black Satan 1 - Stabbed repeatedly by Baby after she shot him in the neck with an arrow. # Black Satan 2 - Shot in the back of the head by Baby with an arrow. # Bella - Shot in the back of the head by Aquarius. # Black Satan 3 - Shot by Foxy. # Black Satan 4 - Shot by Foxy. # Black Satan 5 - Beaten to death by Otis with his gun. # Black Satan 6 - Shot in the head twice by Baby with an arrow. # Carlos Perro - Shot repeatedly by Otis with a machine gun. # Black Satan 7 - Stabbed in the neck with a knife thrown at him by Baby. # Sebastian - Sacrificed himself to help Otis, Baby, and Foxy kill the Black Satans, and was shot by one of the Black Satans he shot and wounded. # Black Satan 8 - Shot in the head by Foxy. # Black Satan 9 - Stabbed repeatedly by Otis with a machete. # Aquarius - Burned to death by Otis, Baby, and Foxy. Several prisoners (along with Rondo) and prison guards outside in the prison working site were killed by Otis and Foxy.Category:Horror films Category:Deaths Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Horror